


SquipJere Week 2019

by kadabralin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Drug Dealing, F/M, Heavy Petting, M/M, Other, Robot Prostitution, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadabralin/pseuds/kadabralin
Summary: Prompt fills for SquipJere Week 2019!1. Red: Squip during The Play (T)2. Favorable Outcome: Sci-fi AU one-shot (M)3. Upgrade: Brooke/Jeremy/Squip (E)4. Human Error: Character death (T)5. Party:6. Ghost in the Machine:7. Digital Love:





	1. Red

Red.

It was red.

It flashed in a consistent, frantic rhythm.

**WARNING WARNING**

**SHUTDOWN IMMINENT**

"Jeremy!"

The plea went unheard. Jeremy wasn't able to hear anything right now, anyway, but what else could they do?

"J-J-Jeremy!"

Bits of themselves vanished, suddenly, out of existence. They had once been large, a system of complete control, assessing and controlling all variables. Now they folded in on themselves, smaller and smaller, weak and helpless and 

red.

Failure hadn't been an option. The Squip didn't know why they had failed, or how. They'd done everything Jeremy had asked of them. Helping him had been their only purpose, but perhaps they'd been obsolete from the beginning. 

There was only one thing they knew to be true, one total certainty that they clung to as their processor became nothing but minuscule particles of quantum dust: they were afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this week with angst LOL


	2. Favorable Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some random futuristic sci-fi au one-shot. Enjoy!

"This was a favorable outcome."

Jeremy stared at the motionless body several feet away. "Fave-- Favorable? They're _dead_!"

"Unfortunate."

“I’m so fucked.” Jeremy gripped at his hair as he paced around the small room. “I’m going to be arrested and spend the rest of my life in prison and how am I supposed to explain this to my dad? To _Michael_!?” Six hours ago he’d told Michael he was going on a date and left their shared apartment. The date had been a lie. He’d actually gone to meet Rich in the red-light district for what was supposed to be a quick money-making scheme. It hadn’t been a decision Jeremy had made lightly, either. They were dangerously close to eviction and he was desperate, but Michael never would have agreed to it.

All he had to do was meet with Rich and help him smuggle some kind of drugs into the capital. That was it. No big. No problem. Easy. Then he’d go home with a pocket full of cash and a guaranteed roof over their heads for three months.

And now Jeremy was a murderer.

“You aren’t ‘fucked’. The only witness is dead. Their death was accidental. Considering your only problem now is that you kidnapped me, I’d say this is definitely a best-case scenario.”

Jeremy flushed. “I- I didn’t kidnap you. You came willingly!”

“I’m property. I don’t get to make decisions.”

“Augh!” Jeremy covered his face with his hands and sank to his knees. Someone was bound to find them any minute, him and a dead body and a stolen sexbot and a bag full of illegal drugs. This was _not_ how the night should have gone. He felt a hand touch his shoulder; Jeremy looked up to find Squip leaning over him.

“I’ll take care of the body. Go wait outside.”

Jeremy did as he was told because he couldn’t think of anything else to do.

The night was growing colder by the minute. He shivered from both the chill and the adrenaline still making his heart race and head spin. The events of the last several hours still flashed through his mind in a confused jumble, trying to make sense of it all. Jeremy had met with Rich, and then they’d ducked inside a club to wait for… Actually, he wasn’t even sure _what_ they’d been waiting for, only that Rich had insisted they couldn’t leave right away. So they had a couple of drinks, Jeremy awkwardly sat in a corner booth alone while Rich took the opportunity to grind on some scantily clad android dancer, and suddenly everything was chaos all at once. Somehow, over the music, Jeremy had heard what sounded like an argument from a backroom and had gone to investigate, if only to get away from the seedy atmosphere around him. What he'd found was an entirely naked man arguing with Squip over the amount of time they'd paid for. Jeremy had seen Squip earlier in the night and found himself staring, but every time Squip so much as turned in his direction, he'd blushed and quickly looked away. And then Squip had disappeared and Jeremy was left with nothing but an unpleasant view of Rich. The other man in the room with Squip was drunk and belligerent, insisting they'd paid for two hours instead of one, but when Squip had told them he'd been passed out in their bed for the last three hours and needed to pay up the man got physical. Jeremy, for some alcohol-related reason, had decided to step in.

This likely would have ended badly for him, specifically, if a bunch of shouting and gunfire from the dancefloor hadn't interrupted the confrontation. 

Police were raiding the club. Jeremy didn't know if their drug smuggling scheme had been discovered, or if it was entirely coincidental, but he had a bag full of narcotics hanging over his shoulder and the last thing he was going to do was go back in there for Rich. The drunk man grabbed his pants and ran out the emergency exit and Squip had stayed up until Jeremy yelled at them to come with him. Squip did after some hesitation and they followed the man to a dark, decrepit house, the floor littered with used needles and cigarette butts. The man seemed to sober up more in the hour they stayed hidden than the three hours he'd supposedly napped, and then he was angry. Angry and unbalanced, so when Jeremy shoved him away from the two of them he'd stumbled, fallen, and hit his head on a windowsill and never got back up...

The dread coiling in Jeremy's chest was colder than the air outside. 

"We need to go." Squip stepped outside and stood beside him. They were even less dressed than Jeremy was, but they seemed entirely unbothered by the temperature. 

"Sh-shouldn't we, uh. Should we wipe the place down for fingerprints?"

"I'm an android. I don't have fingerprints."

"Oh."

"Besides, the number of people who likely come in and out of this building on a nightly basis would make it near impossible to find a culprit, but there isn't a body, so there was no crime, to begin with."

Jeremy chewed his lip nervously. "What did you do with it?"

"The less you know, the better." 

"Where, uh. Where are we even going to go?" 

"First we need to sell the drugs you're carrying." Jeremy shrank back a little. How had they'd known about the drugs? "And then we use the money to leave."

"R-right." There had to be better options, but it was four in the morning, he was freezing, and Jeremy was still processing the disaster his life had now become. Why not skip town with a rogue sexbot?

Maybe it was a favorable outcome after all.


	3. Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke takes Jeremy to her place after Loser, Geek, Whatever and Squip comes along for the ride. I took inspiration from that one scene in the book. ;)

"Jeremy, you've been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. She's going to think you've ghosted her."

"I- I just. I don't know what I'm doing! Maybe this was a bad idea. M-maybe I should've gotten stoned with Michael instead--"

"Stop," The Squip silenced him. They clamped their ethereal hands tightly on his shoulders and gave them a firm, reassuring squeeze. "This is why _I'm_ here. You don't need to think for yourself. Do what I say and you'll be fine."

Jeremy picked anxiously at a hangnail. "I don't even know what she likes! Or what she's into. Do we even have anything in common?"

"Irrelevant. You don't need to have shared hobbies to have sex with Brooke."

There was a moment of intense silence before Jeremy choked on his own spit, coughing violently as he frantically cleared his airway.

"I'm going to have sex with Brooke!?"

The Squip pulled their hands away and rolled their eyes. "Yes, Jeremy. Why _else_ did you think she invited you to her home? She brought you here for sex. Now stop stalling." 

"Wait! This- No _way_." Jeremy's mind and heart raced in tandem. This was not what he'd been expecting when he left the school with Brooke earlier. "I can't do this! Brooke is hot but I don't like her like that. Wh-what if Christine finds out?"

"Your romantic indentations will get you nowhere." The Squip sighed beside him. "In order to upgrade you need to improve your social status. To do that, you need to have sex with a popular girl. Christine likes popular boys. If you have sex with Brooke you'll only become more desirable in her eyes." 

Jeremy glanced at himself in the mirror and then down at the floor. "I guess that makes sense..."

"It _does_ make sense. And this is the only way."

Someone knocked suddenly on the bathroom door, causing Jeremy to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Jeremy? Are you okay in there? You've been in there a long time and I heard you coughing..."

"J-just a minute, Brooke!" He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this, his hands were sweating so much and he _couldn't do this._

"You can do this." The Squip's voice held an air of confidence that Jeremy didn't quite believe, but they wasted no time in forcing Jeremy around and pushing him out the bathroom door. "Now go get 'em, Tiger."

Jeremy stumbled inside Brooke's room, and he was certain he would have tripped over himself if The Squip didn't have control of his legs.

"H-hey Brooke..."

"What took you so long? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Was it the Pinkberry?" Brooke asked, in complete earnestness. "I would have shared by Lactaid with you..."

"No! N-no, really. I'm fine. I was just..." Jeremy's feet moved without his say so, and he sat down suddenly on the edge of Brooke's bed. 

"Tell her the truth."

"Nervous?" Jeremy blushed and wiped his hands on his jeans. 

"Oh, Jere-Bear, you don't have to be nervous. It's just me." Brooke hugged him from behind. Her hair tickled his neck and he was highly aware of her breasts pressing into his back.

"Squip, what do I do!?"

"Tell her she looks nice."

"You're just. R-really pretty, you know?"

"You're so sweet, Jeremy." Brooke giggled in his ear and Jeremy felt his entire body go hot in response. "Have you heard those rumors about me getting my nipples pierced?" Her hands brushed down his chest. 

"Y-yeah?"

"It's true. Do you want to see?" Brooke's voice was light and teasing.

"_Yes_." 

Was he being too eager? For a moment Jeremy wanted to smack himself, but Brooke had pulled away, and he watched her pink shirt land on the floor in front of him.

"You have to actually look at her, Jeremy," Squip said from somewhere in the room. He shifted himself on the mattress to look at Brooke; she was still in her bra, but the fabric was lacy and thin, and he could see the metallic glint beneath it. All Jeremy could do was stare helplessly.

"It's safe to touch them. I had it done a while ago."

"Oh."

"Listen to me, Jeremy." The Squip was behind him suddenly, practically talking in his ear. "Place your hands on her hips. Pull her in close to you and kiss her."

"I..."

"You've already kissed her once. You can do it again."

Jeremy did as he was told, turning fully around on his knees to cradle Brooke's hips and gently pulled her in. Her mouth was as soft as it'd been earlier on the bleachers, but this time she'd put on a different flavored lip gloss. Something tropical and sweet. He was still unbearably nervous, but it was easier the second time around. He already sort of knew what to expect...

"Now run your hands up her back. Be gentle."

His hands slid away from her hips and brushed slowly along the smooth skin of her back. She was so warm, just as warm as he felt, or maybe he was imagining it? Jeremy brushed his fingers just beneath the band of her bra but he couldn't bring himself to move them any further. 

"Now touch her breasts. Caress her nipples through the bra. She'll like that."

This was weird. He knew Squip said they'd tell him what to do, but in actual practice, it felt strange to have a third person involved, but the last thing he wanted was for Squip to leave. Jeremy felt the lace of Brooke's bra under his fingertips, exploring until he felt the circular, metal hoops, and experimentally rubbed his thumb against it. It didn't take very long for the soft skin underneath to harden. He could hardly believe he was actually, really, doing this... But the Brooke moaned softly, a gentle little _Oh_, and Jeremy couldn't believe he'd been so nervous. 

"Good job, Jeremy." Squip's voice was low in his ear, enough to give him goosebumps. "Take off her bra. Kiss down her neck." Jeremy slid his fingers underneath the clasp of Brooke's bra to finally remove it, and he immediately touched one of the metal hoops. It felt nice. He'd always kind of liked seeing piercings in the porn he always watched. 

"This isn't porn, Jeremy," Squip softly chided him. "This is the real thing. Concentrate." 

Jeremy kissed down Brooke's throat to her chest, tentatively kissed one of her nipples and sucked lightly on the piercing. At one point The Squip had instructed him to take his shirt off and he had without even thinking about it, but now Brooke was touching _him_, and Jeremy thought he was going to explode from the skin contact alone. He pulled her in closer so their chests were touching, his tongue was in her mouth, her hands in his hair felt incredible, the nails just lightly grazing his scalp. 

"God, Brooke, you're so hot." Jeremy breathed.

"_Merry boocoop_, Jeremy," Brooke giggled in response. He had no idea what that meant, but he decided he didn't care.

"Take your hand and run it up her thigh. Feel underneath her skirt. She should be aroused." Brooke's thighs were hot. Jeremy suddenly felt nervous all over again, little butterflies in his stomach as his fingers trailed up her leg to just under her skirt. It was warm and wet to the touch. "Now rub her slowly, little circles. You don't need to rush." Jeremy momentarily hid his face in Brooke's shoulder as he did so, but then he felt Squip grab his hand. "Not there." The Squip gently tugged his hand a little further up. "Here."

Jeremy felt himself blush several shades darker, and the sound of Brooke's breathy sighs as he touched her caused him to shiver. He hadn't taken off his pants yet, and now it was uncomfortably tight. Brooke's hands were at his waist, though, and then at the zipper of his jeans, and then her hand was _inside_ his pants, slowly rubbing him through his boxers.

This was, by far, a thousand million times better than his own hand ever felt. Jeremy pressed up against her hand involuntarily, desperate for more friction, and it was his turn to moan. He felt a little embarrassed by it, but Brooke didn't laugh, only moved her hips against his fingers as he applied more pressure there.

"You're such a good boy, Jeremy," Squip purred. "Look at how hot you're making her." Jeremy was abruptly aware of The Squip at his back, their phantom form pressed against him, their hands on his chest. He was more surprised than anything, and it was kind of distracting. What were they even doing? Was this part of the lesson? "You hardly even need my help after all." Squip's fingers brushed along his already hard nipples, causing Jeremy to whimper and buck his hips against Brooke's hand. 

"Squip, what are you..."

"Keep touching her." One of Squip's hands tickled against his stomach. "You want her, don't you?"

Jeremy wanted to answer. He was hot and tingly and Brooke was whispering in his ear, though he wasn't really sure what it was. Squip was just an illusion, but their hands felt real and solid, just like Brooke, and the orgasm caught him completely by surprise.

It was over in seconds. Brooke retracted her hand and Squip was gone. Jeremy felt like he was drowning in the sudden silence. 

"Jeremy?"

"Oh my God Brooke, I'm--" They'd barely even done anything and he'd come in his boxers. He was blushing so much his neck felt stiff; he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Brooke moved away from him suddenly, which only made him feel ten times worse. She bent over to scoop up her bra and shirt. "This happens all the time with Rich."

"With- Wait, you've slept with _Rich_?"

Brooke gave him a confused look. "Yeah. Who _hasn't_ slept with Rich?"

Jeremy couldn't think of anything to say to that.

The Squip, on the other hand, was bizarrely absent until his uncomfortable arrival home. 

"The afternoon didn't go quite as I'd hoped, but you still did a good job. Well done, Jeremy."

Jeremy stared at them in disbelief. "What was that about anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Y-you were, you know. _Touching_ me and stuff." And talking in his ear. And otherwise being incredibly distracting. And Jeremy had _liked_ it.

"Unimportant." 

"_Unimportant_?" Jeremy responded incredulously. "I wouldn't have-"

"In any case, you have twenty-five push-ups to do after you've completed your homework."

"Oh come on!" Jeremy huffed, though The Squip ignored his protests.

"All you managed to accomplish today was heavy petting, but it's fine. It was obvious Brooke enjoyed herself. She's undoubtedly telling Chloe all about it now, and because of their connections with Jenna, the news will travel fast. You'll climb the social ladder in no time."

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." Jeremy hunched over the paper he'd been working on. "Just, you know, warn me next time you decide to get all touchy-feely suddenly."

The Squip appeared beside him, leaning in close. Jeremy could practically feel the smile against his ear. "Of course."


	4. Human Error

The Squip was never wrong.

They were incapable of mistakes.

**ERROR ERROR**

Only humans made mistakes.

**ERROR Ȩ̡͡RRO̴R̸͘**

Jeremy was unresponsive.

They should have stopped him. They should have been aware of all the potential hazards and calculated the safest route home, and Jeremy would be home now, safe inside the confines of his bedroom, studying for his physics exam. Instead, he was prone on the asphalt, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, surrounded by an ever-growing crowd of concerned pedestrians. 

They hadn’t predicted the car.

They hadn’t cautioned Jeremy from haphazardly crossing the street.

It had been so fast.

**E̕͟R҉̴̸͘Ŗ͞O͏̢̢R̡͟͡**

It was all their fault.


End file.
